legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chun-Li
Chun-Li (春麗 or チュンリー Shunrei or Chunrī, Simplified Chinese: 春丽) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, originally debuting in Street Fighter II. The first female fighter in the series, she is an expert martial artist and Interpol officer who relentlessly seeks revenge for the death of her father at the hands of M. Bison. Personality Chun-Li is a resourceful and dedicated officer of the law with a strong sense of justice that rivals that of her father, as she strongly believes in protecting the innocent and saving the lives of others. She is a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous woman, and is often the voice of reason. As an official of Interpol, she takes her work as a cop with pride (showing pride at what she does when she saves another), outside of her duty as a cop, she has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. Chun-Li, however, is not without her flaws, as she has shown to get very competitive with criminals in Street Fighter media, and does not take kindly to those who insult her pride as a cop. There are also times she is shown to have a fairly dense side to her personality, as shown in her ending of Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix. As pointed out by Nash and Guile, Chun Li tends to let her emotions get the best of her while on duty, this has at least on one occasion almost caused her demise at the hands of Bison. As shown in her story mode and in Shadowfalls Chun Li has been told this and she has promised not to do it again while it keeps happening. Because of her devotion to justice, she often becomes allies and friends with other soldiers and cops. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing intense crime organizations, such as Shadaloo. The Miracle Elite Storyline P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Fatman's Forces TBA Meister of War Terra grew so bored and calling her crew to announced them that She wants to see The Helper squad again. Chun-Li suggested that Terra would give Knuckles a phone call. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Chun-Li and her companions Sam and Max went to join forces with the Multi-Universal Resistance to fight Sinisters of Evil. Chun-Li made promise that Sam and Max will fight criminals who works for Mr. Sinister with Dr.Strange. Chun-Li has gone through a make over, now waiting a new costume under her old one which she rips off before beginning, she has also grown much stronger and faster. Chun-Li and the rest arrive on the jungle island only to quickly learn of BlackGarurumon's crime and then gets into her Alpha costume ready to accompany the others lead by 16 and Tony. Chun-Li when confronted by James and Jessie on why BlackGarurumon is more interested in what they're after as opposed to Sinister, she tells them that she feels that Sinister isn't one for unsubtle things. He may be planning Darwinism but he clearly has some way of getting to it. She brings up something they forget in that where Dr.Strange and the other three are. Chun-Li goes off with Tony, Sunil and Carl into the tree so they can look into what Candle is up to. She uses her powers to help her friends and goes on her own at the start to do so. Chun-Li sees the 1st treasure from together and Zick sees something behind it. Chun-Li instructs Bender and the others to head to the island of magic as Saul found a new partner for the crew to work with. Chun-Li now shows suspicion with Blue in his behaviour which has the others think and agree with her.During their discussion of Aleu's disappearance, Anti Cosmo and Slade suggest her to investigate for Strange and she agrees. After they find blood which has them assume a killer did this, her and Blythe leave to get back to the resistance. They find Alice and she helps them find the others, Chun-Li also fights Zangya to a stand still when they arrive. She and her friends manage to escape Hotaru and Neyla and they meet The Body Guard Unit where they learn Lord of Darkness blocked the sun with a disco ball. Chun-Li and her friends learn about Grey and Carl sealing the first barrier, which they hear scream where Tony believes it was BlackGarurumon's allies. Chun-Li heads to the cold areas with Strange and meets with Sage, Tai and Daisy. Zoe is kidnapped and Chun-Li and the team save her from Jesse. Chun-Li and her friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister after asking Samson to let her help. Chun-Li enters the Paradise Lost Kingdom with the others and meets up with Lady Anastasia and Henry Mills who she helps with the kingdom problem as well as the nightmares Henry is having due to a sleeping curse used by Pan. Chun-Li joins James, Static and Gizmoduck to save Henry though they must do it fast as Brainiac is trying to fuck it which Batman tries to prevent. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Chun-Li and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Chun-Li and her girl posse decide then they have to find them and also put a stop to what Loki and Wesker have in mind as well. Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Chun-Li goes after Fat Tony with Sam and Max who end up killing him as well as Carmen before fleeing from the Niburu which eats her up. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Ryu, Guile, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Karin, Captain America, Tommy Oliver, Gia Moran, Ninjor, Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Raphael Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Strong Bad, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Sam and Max, Marisa Kirisame, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jules Verne, Amelie Lucas, Yugo, Garrus Vakarian, Captain Harlock, Samus Aran, Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enemies: N/A Enemies: M. Bison, Vega, Balrog, Crimson Viper, Gill, F.A.N.G., Dormammu and his gang, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Fatman and his forces, Zeus and his Empire, GNE Gallery Chun_li2_display.jpg Chun_li_3.jpg chun_li_by_lelerk-d4w84p8.png sfxt-chun-li.jpg mvc3-chun-li.jpg 2377797-chun_li_sfxt.jpg 2241637-chun_li_knee_strike.jpg 1519780-chunliupskirt.jpg 2160458-tumblr_m0zj2o1Dlw1qidguno1_500.jpg 341829-chun_li.png Bb2684cd7445b88a663ca936dfd76ce4 0.jpg 090317014051403083329279.png Chun-Li_the_ties_that_bind_animated_movie2.png Mvc3_chun-li_kikosho.jpg dbba151106ecb53c01aa5460ba259842a8847131.png 3586095_640px.jpg Chun-li-mvc3.png projectxzonechunli1.jpg chun_li_by_heisembberg-d6dpk65.png 1001574_685500271464685_360605692_n.jpg chun_li_by_vividjudy-d6qjk74.jpg indexchun.jpg Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Chun-Li-Official-Artwork.jpg marvel_vs_capcom_3_chun_li_by_madara897-d3diik6.png Chun li 43.png chun25.jpg chained_chun_li_by_rentb-d4flgkb.jpg 4910782723_da442f84a0_b.jpg Power_Rangers_Legacy_Wars_Chun-Li.jpg 8477915760_4e0eef3a57_b.jpg Chun Li Sorry.jpg sfxtk_ending_cammy_chun_li_4_by_charascolor-d60uid1.jpg 153270-0chunli4.jpg chun_li_by_broters707-d4c4qs9.jpg chun-li.jpg chun-li_63284.jpg 79.jpg II_V_3.jpg dsfdfd.jpg PDVD_014.jpg Chun-Li_C_USA.png FULTON HOGAN,FULTON HOGAN II CHUN LI FULL BODY.png IMG_2386.PNG|Chun Li Tries The Clothing Size IMG_9469.PNG|Chun Li Close Up 1 IMG_9480.PNG|Say What? ChunLi tickled by Mario.jpg PR-LW_Chun-Li_Ranger.jpg Samus and Chun Li.jpg Chun Li and Rascal.png|"Chun Li and Rascal" Taki and Chun Li.png|"Taki and Chun Li" Chun Li and Mai.png|"Chun Li and Mai Shiranui" Chun Li and Tifa.png|"Chun Li and Tifa Lockhart" Category:Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Sexy characters Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Martial Artists Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Amazons Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Laura Bailey Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Law Enforcement Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters taken by Overlord Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Brunettes Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Captains Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by JackTbug Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Blue Power Rangers Category:Power Ranger